parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Honors of the New Heroes
Narration * Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers * Narrator: The Kids Plan a Special Day for Tyler * Maddie Klause: Let's Get Plannin * Narrator: And It's just a day in life of Gark * Gark: I WILL IT THIS CAKE! * Narrator: While The Kids Plan There Special Day Gark Has a Big Suprise for Our Heroes? Can They Stop the Enemy's Evil Threat? * Fang Klause: Let's Do IT! * Narrator: Find Out on the Adventures of Omega Racers Next! Lyrics POWER OF THE OMEGA!!!! Together we are the Omegas of the America and the whole world! Together we are the..... Omega Racers! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers! Fight to Drive! Drive to Survive! Omega Racers!!! (x3) Tyler Klause is the Number one Leader! Adagio is Tyler's Friend! Fang Klause is Scary Like a Werewolf! Maddie Klause Sings like a Mermaid! Steel is the Silver Ranger of the Beast Morphers! Together we are.... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive to Survive! Omega Racers (x4) (Song ends) Transcript *Tyler (V.O.): Honors of the New Heroes *(At the garage Fang Maddie Adagio and Steel are Planing a Special Day for Tyler) *Maddie Klause: Is the Special Day Ready? *Fang Klause: Yep All We Have to do is the guest of Honor *Steel: You Mean Tyler? Yeah He'll be here any second *(The Omega Racers noticed Gark is stealing cake from the bakery) *Steel: Why is Gark Steeling Cake *Fang Klause: Dosen't Matter Let's Get it Back our Bro Needs that Cake! *Gark: Well if isn't Grey that I remember. *Grey: PUT THAT BACK!!!! *Adagio: Shouldin't We Help Him? *Gark: NO I WILL EAT THE CAKE!!! *(Gark kicks Grey in the face) *Maddie Klause: Im Thinking Sure Why Not. *Grey: OW!!! MY NOSE!!!! *Fang Klause: COME BACK HERE WITH THAT CAKE!!! *(Fang Maddie Steel and Adagio Chases down Gark) *(Gark steals Mr. Krabs' Car) *Mr. Krabs: MY CAR!!!!!! *Maddie Klause: Come On We Need Our Velichlles! *Mr. Krabs: GO GET MY CAR BACK!!!!!! *Steel: We Will Mr Krabs. *(The Omega Racers Get in there Velichles and Accelerated to Go After Gark) *Fang Klause: There He Is! *Maddie Klause: We're Gonna Catch You Gark *Gark: OH NO!!!! Not until hit maximum overdrive!!! *Adagio (rides on his Auto Vajin): Give It Up Gark You're Dead Meat! *Fang Klause: Now....HAND OVER THAT CAKE!!!! YOU THEIF!!!!! *Gark: I HIT MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!!! *(Gark realizes Mr. Krabs' car is not fast enough) *Steel: Uh you do know Mr. Krab's car is not fast enough right. *Gark: Oh Right Right Right. And you're gonna tell my mom?!?!?! *Steel: Uh No We Plan to Get that Cake that You STOLE!!!! *(The Omega Racers Jumps Out of there velichles to get the cake from Gark) *Gark: (Throws a bad temper tantrum) PLEASE DON'T TELL MY MOM PLEASE, PLEASE!!! *Steel: Just Give us back the cake and we won't tell you're mom about it. *Gark: Ok Here Take It! (Tosses Cake to Steel) *Steel Catches the Cake and Puts it In a Box *Fang Klause: Oh Thanks Gark Y'Know It Wouldi've Been So Bad if You Got the Cake to Steel on Time *Maddie Klause: Now Get Lost You Chicken *Maddie Flaps Her Arms and Acts Like A Chicken and Bawks at Gark *Gark breaks Maddie's Legs *Gark: YOU'RE DEAD MEAT CHICKEN!!! *Steel Blocks Gark's Hand and Hurricane Kicks Gark *Steel: BACK OFF!!! *Gark: PLEASE DON'T TELL MY MOM ABOUT THIS!!! *Steel: THEN GET LOST!!!! *Fang Klause Double Kicks Gark out of The Road *(Gark kicks Steel in the nuts) *(Fang Klause Punches Gark but Gark Block's Fangs Punch) *Maddie's Legs Heal and Recover Instantly *Maddie Klause: TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!!!!! *(Maddie Kicks Gark in the Guts Agian and Gark Gets out of Earth) *(Gark's Mother came to Gark and grounds him) *Fang Klause: Well That's One Problem Dealt With *Maddie Klause: Yeah Now Let's Get This Cake to Tyler *(Maddie Fang Adagio and Steel Walk back to the garage with Tyler's Cake in The Box) *Steel: Celebration for Tyler without Gark. *Grey: WAIT! My nose is bleeding. *Maddie Klause: I Got It *Maddie Puts in a Tissue to Cover up Grey's Bleeding Nose *Grey: Thanks Maddie *(Bianca and Grey Jr. came to see Grey) *Grey Jr.: Hey daddy. *Steel: Now Let's Get This Cake to the Garage Tyler Dosen't Miss His Special Day. *Steel Fang Maddie and Adagio Walk to the Garage *Grey: Can I join you Omega Racers? *Bianca: Can I join you Omega Racers? *Steel: Sure you can carry the cake in for when tyler gets here *Bianca: Great Thanks! *Grey and Bianca: Which vehicles should we ride? *Steel: You Two Will Drive Battle Hopper and Ride Vendor *Bianca: This is Totally Amazing (Squeals) *(Meanwhile back at the garage the omega racers are at the garage with tyler's cake) *Grey: Ty's Gonna Love This Cake *Tyler's Voice: Hey Guys! *Bianca: Here He Comes Hide! *Evreybody Hidden Under the Table *Tyler Klause looks both ways to find them *Tyler Klause: Hello, Hello, Hey Guys? *Tyler Klause: Hmm Now Where is Evreybody? *All: (Speaks Japanese) SUPRISE!!! *Tyler Klause: Wow Today is My Special Day How Did You Guys Forget? *All: Nothing at all. *Steel: Oh and by the way I got you something *Steel Gets out Power Rangers Cake from out of the Box and Puts it on the table *Tyler Klause: A Power Rangers Cake Thanks Steel *Mr. Krabs: Got any money? *Fang Klause: Yeah Sure *Fang Gives Mr. Krabs Some Money *Mr Krabs: Thank Ye Kindley Matey! *(Omega Racers celebrates) End Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Ryan Potter as Fang Klause * Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause * Reid Mcgowan as the Suit of Steel * Jamie Linehan as the Voice of Steel * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * Tom Felton as Grey * Brina Palencia as Bianca * Tara Strong as Grey Jr. * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Lex Lang as Gark Next Episodes * Tyler Klause: Hey Kids! * Adagio: Are you ready for the next episode? * Narrator: Only on Fox Kids Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Ryan Potter.png Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Scottmccall1.jpg Buddy-beetjstag.png Buster-silver.png Grey.jpg Bianca adopted Baby Silver.png Grey Jr..png Mr-krabs-the-spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-53.5.jpg Gark.jpg Next Episode * The Cars of Pride * Drive and Ride Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Omega Racers